With a Smile
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Buffy wants her father back in her life. How will Spike deal with it?


A/N Okay well I'm in Florida for the semester and I wasn't planning on writing anything until Shadowfax sent me a mixed CD. Now since she has always had impeccable taste in music it's no surprise that she sent me a song I had to do a songfic for. And since I always try to do something unique and different with the song it's a romantic relationship song that will latter involve a father/daughter relationship. I own nothing, so without further ado "With a Smile."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At first she's going to come on strong. Like she'll love you all night long. Like it's going out of style. Then she'll leave you with a smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hello," Buffy groaned answering her cell phone. "Willow calm down, Dawn's where? No I don't blame you. It's just the way you grow up in Sunnydale. I'll be right there."  
  
"I told you not to answer the phone love." Spike sighed as Buffy got out of bed and started getting dressed.  
  
"Slayers don't get a choice about answering the phone. If we don't answer the phone people who we love could die."  
  
"And if you answer the phone you leave to go save the world, leaving me here alone."  
  
"I promise I'll tell them about you soon. It's just that you tried to kill us and they're not used to trusting vampires."  
  
"You trust me. Shouldn't that be enough for them?"  
  
"Tell you what. I'm going to go save Dawn from the party she snuck out to, that vampires crashed, and after I ground her, I'll get back here by one, and since I don't have to go to work until two in the afternoon, we can have the whole morning together." Buffy kissed him. "How's that?"  
  
Spike kissed her back, "Alright go save Little Bit, but don't be too hard on her. You were Bronzing all hours of the night when you were her age."  
  
"What? I was perfectly innocent back then. I did everything Mom and Giles told me to. I never did anything wrong." She smiled as she bolted out the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You're going to give her all your heart. Then she'll tear your world apart. You're going to cry a little while. Still she'll leave you with a smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh God Dawn," Buffy screamed springing up into a sitting position on the bed in Spike's crypt.  
  
"MMMMMMMMM" Spike moaned from beneath the covers. "Bloody Hell Slayer go back to sleep. Little Bit's fine."  
  
"No she's not."  
  
"She's at home safe in her little bed with two witches right in the next room. No one could be safer in Sunnydale."  
  
"She's not emotionally fine. When we were screaming at each other tonight she actually told me that I was ruining her life and she wanted to go live with dad."  
  
"All teenagers think their guardian is ruining their life and someone they hardly know would be a better parent. She'd hate living with him."  
  
"Still she got me thinking. We haven't seen him in a long time. And maybe it's time to visit him."  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Actually I'm going to call him in the morning. It might be nice to see my dad again."  
  
"This is the same guy who couldn't even be bothered to come to your mother's funeral."  
  
"I know he's not the best father in the world, but he is my father and besides Dawn he's my only family."  
  
"I thought we were all your family, your real family."  
  
"I know, but I can't explain it, no matter how much of a father Giles is to me I still want my own dad. Don't worry I'm not going to live with him. I don't even know if he'll want to see us, but I've got to try. Maybe he'll realize how much he has missed us and he'll want to come live here. Of course he'll hate you, but everyone else does too, except for me and Dawn. We love you.  
  
Spike lightly kissed her, "Night Slayer."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well you can't help but wonder. Why you can't help but love her. But you can't help but love her. And all that hurting was more than worth it. It's written all over your face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Spike" Buffy screamed happily coming into his crypt. "I got a letter from my dad. Okay it's from his secretary, but he's going to be in L.A. for a convention and he agreed to stop by. Isn't that great! I can't believe I'm going to see dad again and Dawn has never really met him, she just has memories of him, but she's never really met him and we can go out to dinner as a family and it will be wonderful." Buffy ranted happily.  
  
"I never knew not having your father around bothered you so much. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Spike asked concerned. "I know what he's done to you in the past."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean" Buffy glared at him. "Having my father back in our lives is a good thing. I miss him and he'll love Dawn. After Mom died I was doing everything to take care of everybody. Maybe I just want to remember what it was like when I was a normal girl who could go out with her father on a Friday night dinner and not worry about patrolling cemeteries killing vampires."  
  
"Look Love I'm all for seeing your dad, just be careful. I worry about you. I'm only trying to protect you."  
  
"No you just can't stand to see another guy in my life. Especially the one who was the first to walk out on me, but I have to try to get him back. Otherwise I'm never going to be able to have a more committed relationship with you or anyone else. Look I don't want to fight about my dad. Just stay clear of my house this weekend while he's here okay? And speaking of this weekend would you mind watching the vamps? I don't want them to get out of control just because I'm taking the weekend off. I love you for wanting to protect me, but I'm a big girl who just needs to see her father. I'll see you on Monday."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
One day you'll pass her on the street. With the guy you used to be. She'll say "Hello" and walk on by. Then she'll leave you with a smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I bloody well shouldn't be here" Spike told himself looking in the restaurant window. "But I just have to make sure that wanker doesn't hurt them again." He saw Buffy in a red dress that covered most of her body and Little Bit sitting next to her in a pink top and a short blue jean skirt. They were both laughing at something the man in the suit sitting at the table with them was saying. Buffy had his eyes and his smile. Spike could tell that the family reunion was going well. "I better go patrol like she asked me to."  
  
"Hi Spike" Spike turn around to see Buffy standing there. "Sorry I saw you out here and thought you might want to talk to me."  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt your family dinner you wanted so much."  
  
"It's okay I just told them I was going to the bathroom. Isn't he great? I remember why I could never be mad at him no matter how many times he stood me up when we had plans or decided that his secretary was more important than us. I love him and I love that he's actually trying to get back into our lives. Well I better get back inside. Go Patrol okay and stop worrying about us or I'm going to do something to you tomorrow night."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You're going to give her all your heart. Then she'll tear your world apart. You're going to cry a little while. Still she'll leave you with a smile. She's going to love you. She's going to leave you with a smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Buffy its okay" Spike rubbed her back while she cried.  
  
"But he left without saying goodbye. He left. He always leaves. Why aren't we good enough? Why doesn't he love us? Why does he always leave?"  
  
"Because He's a bloody idiot. Buffy I've known you and Little Bit for years and I couldn't imagine spending my life without you."  
  
"Promise you'll never leave"  
  
"Never" 


End file.
